


Destiny

by sstark2010



Series: Night World Series: The Final Stories [1]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Night World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstark2010/pseuds/sstark2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He couldn't resist.</p><p>Cupping her face in his hands again, he bent forward to kiss her. As his lips met hers, they both gasped, as an explosion from inside their bodies made them falter. They crumbled to the floor of the balcony onto their knees, clutching each other, as all of the memories came flowing back to Sara. Every moment she shared with him, every touch, every feeling, good and bad, filled her mind to the point of exploding. Only it didn't....'</p><p>When Hannah dies unexpectedly, Thierry is ready to end it all...until he feels her come back. Who is she now? When he finds her, will they love as they should? And will it be enough to save her from Hunter's dark plans... </p><p>Summary not so great, but my first time. Please be gentle. R&R! Rated M for later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOUGE
> 
> Night World. It isn't a place. It's all around us. It's the Underworld, the real world, lying beneath the world we all thought we knew. Where all the myths are real. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shape-shifters and more. The world where they rule.
> 
> There are only two rules of the Night World.
> 
> 1: Never tell a human about the Night World.
> 
> 2: Never fall in love with a human.
> 
> If theses rules are broken, the consequences are fatal... the penalty is death.
> 
> This is the story of those who broke the rules. Both of them.

CHAPTER ONE

THIERRY

Thierry stared down at his hands, unbelieving. He wasn't sure he heard right. But, the doctor repeated himself. Thierry felt his heart hit the floor. Hannah, his Hannah, the latest reincarnation of his true love, was dying? That couldn't be! It just couldn't be happening. Not yet. Not when he'd only found her a mere six months ago, and she remembered him. It was always the same. Never long enough and always too soon. Thierry's mind flashed a lifetime in a matter of seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He'd been going this through for over thousands of years. He'd find his soulmate, they reconnect, then he'd lose her again. At first, the cause of her death would be Maya, the very first of their kind. The reason why Thierry was what he was, the one that turned him. He was the second, but the first of the 'made' ones. And, Maya thought, by doing this, that Thierry would love her and be with her, but in fact, the opposite happened. He hated and despised her, and spent the last twenty thousand years fighting her and trying to save his soulmate from her. For Maya always came after her and killed her out of jealousy. Thierry's soulmate never got to live past her seventeenth year.

His soulmate.

She was always changing. Sometimes she would look very familiar, and sometimes she would be different as night and day. But, she always had the mark. A dull pinkish stain, a birthmark, on her body, usually on her face. It was the mark that was given to her first form, when Thierry first indentified her as his soulmate. It was a curse and a blessing, for it reminded Thierry of the curse for loving her, and that was how he always foud her. And, her soul was always the same, her soul was always there, waiting. Waiting to be found and to remember. She was an Old Soul. A soul that would be reincarnated, whenever her earthly body left the world. She lived many lives and had many names, but she was always the same. Thierry would wait for her to come back, then he'd search for her, and make her remember and they'd be together again. These times in between would take years, sometimes a hundred, sometimes a few. But, Theirry would wait and find her. Then, they'd start all over, until something-or someone- separated them again. This current form, Hannah, had finally ended that chain. Maya had found her before Thierry could and the two girls fought. Theirry had arrived just in time to witness Hannah stake Maya, thus ending her life, and the never-ending cycle. They thought it was over, and that they'd be together in peace.

But, reality, proved them wrong...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Theirry shook his head, coming back to the present, and met the doctors eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked Dr. Redfern, "I mean, really positive?"

The doctor looked as if he was about to reprimand him, but then seeing Thierry's angry glare, he quickly spoke. "Sir, the cancer has spread, " he answered, shaking his head, "I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do."

Thierry gritted his teeth, "There has to be. There has to be something!" he cried out.

Dr. Redfern, sighed, shook his head and agreed to go over her tests again, though he knew it was futile. "I'll go and check the tests again, Lord Thierry." he said as he slipped out of the room silently.

"Thierry?" Hannah's voice was weak, and barely more than a whisper of wind.

Thierry was by her side instantly. "What is it, Hannah?" he asked, his eyes looking to Hannah, as if they would overflow with tears at any second.

"Remember, Thierry..." Hannah paused to take a breath, but it turned into a fit of violent coughing.

Thierry didn't know what to do, he just watched as Hannah's coughing grew worse and worse. Finally, the coughing slowed, though it didn't stop.

Hannah looked up at Thierry, tears in her eyes from the coughing, and said, "Remember, I won't be gone for long."

There was a pause, and during that pause, Thierry feared for his soulmate's life. He had found her, and after all this time, she'd finally lived to be older than seventeen. They'd only been together six months, though. Never long enough. What seventeen year old developed fatal cancer? Thierry thought angrily. She had gotten worse in the past eight weeks, now she was so sickly. He knew she wouldn't survive the next hour, much less the night.

Then Hannah resumed her talking. "Remember, I'll be back in my next life."

"I promise, I'll wait for you, Hannah." Thierry said hopelessly. _I promise_ , he added, mentally.

Then, she choked and wheezed, then all the life seemed to flow out of Hannah.

And all the reason to live out of Thierry.

Just then, Dr. Redfern came back in. "Lord Thierry?" He said cautiously, "Hannah's cancer has spread and..." The doctor trailed off as he saw Hannah's lifeless body. "We'll take care of everything for you, my Lord." Dr. Redfern said, before wheeling the bed out of the room and away from the distressed Thierry.

"Hannah!" Thierry cried, both aloud and mentally. _I can't live through this anymore_!

With that last thought burned deep in his mind, he left the hospital building. Walking a short way, his head down, lost in despair. When he was out in the courtyard, he saw a tree.

 _I can't live through this anymore_ , he thought again, feeling deep anguish.

All the life force he had left, just seemed to gush out of him and into nothingness. Drifting sub-conciously closer towards the tree, he could see it. Oak. A strong wood. Strong enough to pierce strong skin.

 _I should end it all, I should_.. His last thought was cut off by a calling. Not a verbal calling, a mental call, like, a whisper. A psychic whisper like the wind blowing through your hair...

 _Wait_.., the call beckoned to him.

 _Is it..? Could it be_..? his mind raced as he turned in all directions.

He faced the hospital. No, it couldn't be. It's too soon, she never returned so soon. He started towards the hospital again. _Maybe she's not dead_ , he thought, _maybe_..

His thoughts cut off again. He heard the call again, pulling him towards the hospital. But, this time, the voice said search. Why would it say search if she was in the hospital, he thought to himself.

 _Search_ , the mental call said, and then it was gone.

He stared up at the hospital, towards the third floor. Hannah would have been taken to the morgue, down under the building. Yet, the pull he felt was coming from the third story, the fourth window from the east. Hannah was most definitely gone, for when he touched her lifeless body, he didn't feel the familiar zing of electricity. Yet, he heard her call. And, he could only hear the call, as if she had returned and was inhabited in a body. What amazed him was it was so soon. He was supposed to wait for years, sometimes hundreds. But mere minutes after one form died? Thierry shook his head, ashamed at what he just thought of doing. He couldn't end his life. He promised. He promised he would wait and find her again. That's what he'd do. He would listen to her call. He would wait and search for her. He turned from the tree and walked quickly to his awaiting limosine, which drove him to his enormous darkened masion. He walked straight inside, avoiding the common areas, where he was sure the others were awaiting for news of what happened. He went straight to his office and sat at his desk. And, waited.

SARA

Three floors up in the same hospital, in the I.C.U. sector, a man in a lab coat and a blood tray brushed past a nurse. She was about to do her rounds, when the guy bumped her shoulder as he walked quickly, not stopping to apologize.

"Excuse you." she said, not fazing the man as he hurried away. _Rude bastard_ , she thought.

The nurse set about checking on a coma patient, looking over the machines, then coming to check the unconcious body. She stopped short, noticing something not quite right.

 _That wasn't there before_ , she thought to herself, looking closely at the patient's face. _I better tell the doctor_ , she thought.

 **Beep-beep, beep-beep**!

Startled, the nurse turn towards the noisy machine and hastily silenced it. A look of shock came over her face as she looked at the reading. She spun around, opening her mouth to question herself...and stopped short. The black-haired girl in the bed stirred, her eyelids fluttering.

"Oh, my, God!" she cried, aloud, bringing her hand to cover her jaw-dropping expression. Punching the button for the P.A. system, she practically screamed out, "Dr. Redfern to I.C.U! Dr. Redfern, please report to I.C.U. stat!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Okay... follow the light for me please. Now, do you remember your name?" Dr. Redfern asked gently.

"Yes, it's Sara... Sara Casteel." the young woman answered back, squinting as the light was flashed in her eyes again.

The doctor looked in her face, frowning. "Is that your whole name?" he asked, wanting to be sure she knew who she was.

"No," she shook her head, "It's Sarana Marie Casteel." she replied, questioning with her eyes.

Lowell spoke up, "Sarana's greek for 'princess'." he joked patting Sara's hand.

Dr. Redfern looked at her again, "Your greek?"

"On her mother's side." Lowell cut in again.

Sara glared at him, sending him a message. _Shut up._ Lowell grinned and shrugged.

The doctor smiled at her, "So, you just go by Sara?"

Sara nodded, wondering what he could be getting at. The doctor took his stethoscope and checked her heartbeat and breathing.

"And, what about 'Casteel'?" he asked, trying to carry on conversation.

"It's Iroqouis." she answered, before Lowell opened his mouth, "It means 'black steel'." she replied, pulling on a few strands of her hair.

"Ah, I see." the doctor said, patting her head, "So, your also Native American?"

Sara nodded.

"On her father's side." Lowell cut in once more.

"For Goddess sake, Lowell!" she started, then stopped. _What did I just say_? she thought to herself.

Lowell and the doctor stared at her, both wearing the same expression of astonishment and disbelief. The doctor frowned and looked pensive, considering. Lowell just looked plain confused.

 _Maybe I should call Lord Thierry_ , Dr. Redfern thought. He pulled the light out again and said, "One more time, please."

Sara sighed and tried to keep her eyes open, as the glare flashed her eyes once more. He seemed curious about her eye color.

 _I mean, I know they're not a normal color_ , she thought, _but they're not so weird_.

Finally, Dr. Redfern put the light away and gazed at her right cheek. _Hmm_.., he thought, _she tan, not very, but it's still distinctive. I'll tell her it's pigment discoloration, but it stands out so clearly_.

He reached out and wiped his fingers against the dull pinkish mark. _Oh, could it be_..? he started to think, _I mean, only seventeen minutes ago, Hannah passed away. And, now this girl awakes from a coma and_ _she has_..his thoughts trailed off.

Then, he finally sat back on his stool and grinned. "Well, no brain damage, no amnesia, no trauma to the brain, and all your tests have come back clear. I'd say you could leave here in a week, barring any relapse."

Sara gazed back at him in awe, pondering.

 _Why'd he wipe my cheek like that? Is something wrong with my face or something_? she thought to herself in horror.

"So, I'm okay? I'm not..scarred or..disfigured?" she asked, haltingly.

A deep laughter rumbled out of the doctor, " No, of course not! You just seem to have developed a sort of...birthmark on your cheek there."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

 

SEARCHING

He paced restlessly, in the darkened study, worry furrowing his brow. Thierry hadn't worked for a couple of weeks, but he wouldn't bother with that now. He knew she was out there waiting, somewhere, just...where?! He had heard her call, in his time of great distress, he heard her, like a lifeline pulling him back from a sea of sorrow.

 _Start looking_... _that's what I need to do now, start looking for her_ , he thought, sternly, _I'll have everyone look everywhere, in other cities, in other states, as long as she's found. We'll start with schools and clubs where teens hang out. I will find her_.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The secret group of people was gathered in the great dining hall, all magnificiently decored in oak and mahogany. Thierry stood at the head of the massive, enlongated table with friends and members of Circle Daybreak sitting all around. There was James and Poppy, Rashel and Quinn, Thea and Eric, Gillian and David, Ash, Jez and Morgead, Maggie and Delos, Miles, Mark and Ash's sisters, Keller and Galen, Nilsson, Lupe, and Blaise and Phil...

 _That was a suprising twist there_ , he thought to himself, smirking at the memory.

"Alright, everyone, I need your help, so, listen up. People, we have a lot of ground to cover." he announced, taking on a tone of authority.

Thierry started giving orders, making plans, assigning duties. They would dispatch in groups, searching, scanning, reporting. They would search a new state as fast as was possible. They would check the newspapers, check schools. Maybe she was already inhabited in a body, he thought. Surely, she had to be for he heard her call and that could only happen if she reached maturity. There was still a mystery, though.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Only two weeks had passed since Hannah had died, and he heard her call. It had happened so quickly, that he was astounded. She came back, reincarnated and it was fast. It usually took years, then it would start all over, searching, finding, loving. Which is why he had to find her now. She came back so soon for a reason. And, he had to find her to discover that reason.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Thierry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He glanced around the room, at the members of Cirlce Daybreak. The group he started to help those of the Night World, who had human soulmates, and those who didn't, be together without fear of death. For those were the rules of Night World: Never tell a human about Night World. Never fall in love with a human. And, the members of Circle Daybreak, broke both of them.

 

LONGING

She couldn't shake this feeling of... something she never felt before. Something like, needing, desperation... longing... yes, that was it. As soon as she named it, she knew it. Then, there were the dreams! Why am I having these dreams? And, the memories...where did they come from? And, him!...he haunted them most of all. The young man with the white-blond hair, and dark grey eyes. Such sad eyes, and he was...something else...not normal...in-human. And, he loved her! How...who...?

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She shook her head to clear it.

She'd been at a hotel room for four weeks since she left the hospital. She cried for the first two weeks, for the lose of her parents, then, cried again as this feeling, the 'longing' set in. At first, she thought she was just devastated, lonely. Then, she realized, No, it was for something-no, someone else. She couldn't shake the feeling she was supposed to be looking, but, for what..who..? She glanced up as the door opened, and Lowell walked in with a cart carrying food.

"Room service! Get it while it's hot!" he called, grinning widely.

Sara smiled at his goofy exhuberance. He was her best friend and god-brother, a knight in shining armor, who came to her side, and stayed, when the wreck was announced on the news two months ago, and her and her parent's names were released. The one bright moment in weeks after months of pure hell.

"So, what will your pleasure be? Pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon...oh, and orange juice and apple juice. Seeing as you might have changed even more, I went ahead and grabbed the orange. Maybe your'e not allergic anymore." Lowell grinned, twinkling in his eyes.

Such handsome eyes too, light brown, just like his hair.

 _Sure, he's hot, and a very caring great guy, he's just not the one for me_ , Sara thought. He's like an older brother, someone to turn to and lean on. Someone who is always there and always will be.

Sara grabbed for the apple juice and eggs, "I doubt I've changed that much. Besides, it's just like a birthmark..pigment dis-something." she answered back, unemotionally.

"Right." he agreed, settling on the bed with his own plate of food.

"And, what was up with that doctor?" she asked, thoughtfully, "It was like he was taking a census or something." she finished, remembering the night she woke.

"He was just doing his job, Sara." Lowell said defensively, "He was just making sure you remembered your life."

"Sure, it was standard procedure, " she argued, "for an interrogation."

Lowell grinned again, "Geez, someone's grouchy!" he exclaimed.

Sara stuck out her tongue.

 _That's childish I know, but he desserved it_ , she thought.

She looked up at Lowell's face which had suddenly gotten serious.

"You know, you gotta take care of the estate from your parents. You have to decide if you're gonna sell the house or..."

He didn't finish his sentence when Sara cut him off. "Or what, Lowell? Keep it? I can't keep the house, I can't afford to. I don't know what I'm going to do! If I don't sell it, I can't even get an apartment. If I sell it, I lose my whole...everything! I don't know, Lowell, I just don't know!" she cried out exasperated.

Suddenly, she was crying again. She set her food down on the bedside stand.

"I'm sorry, Sara. Please, don't...don't cry. I didn't mean to.." he answered back, scooting closer to her, to hold her.

"I just feel lost, Lowell. I just feel like I need..to be somewhere else." she blubbered out.

 _And, someone else_ , she finished, mentally.

Feeling the emotions swell up in her, she breathed deep as she felt her chest heave. Lowell reached for the small trash can by the bed, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's gone." she said through clenched teeth, the wave receding.

"Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed." Lowell replied, setting the can back down, "You're still so stubborn." he smiled, turning to her again, and rubbing her back.

She smiled slightly, "I'm not stubborn." she answered.

"No, you're not," he said back, agreeing, "You're strong, too strong. You are so strong, you don't really need anybody."

She stared up at him, shocked. How could he say that? Did he think she was so cold and unfeeling that she didn't need anybody? He turned his face to look at her again, and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You jerk!" she cried out, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it, laughing, standing up on the bed.

"Hey, now you're turning violent! Maybe you don't need me here either! I mean, really what woman is so strong that she doesn't need anyone?" Lowell replied, still joking, and dodging her swipes at him.

Sara went to swing again and lost her balance on the bed and slipped, when Lowell made a grab for her, tackling her. They landed on the soft mattress, messing the made bed. He was above her, laying on top her and she was still play-wrestling with him, when they caught each other's eye and stopped. Their breathing hard and smiles on their lips, he stared at her a second, before Sara turned away and pushed at his shoulder, raising up. Lowell sat back and looked at her questioningly.

"Sara? Look, I wasn't trying to-I mean, that's not-I mean-" he stammered over his apology.

"It's fine, Lowell. Don't worry about it." she said reassuringly. They turned back to the food that sat on the stand by the bed and ate in silence.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

FEELINGS

They had searched everywhere. They had been to twenty other states, even two other countries...nothing, no one. But, he knew she was out there, he felt her, he even felt her grief a couple days ago, then, it subsided. Bang! He pounded his fist on the desk in frustration. He knew he could find her, he'd always been able to. So, why was he having trouble now? What is inhibiting his ability to locate her?

 _Huh_ , he thought, _it's true, even vampires can get migranes_.

A knock at the door got his attention.

"Yes?"

A blond head peaked around the corner, "Thierry? We're back. There's no sign in Hawaii, either." Thea said, in a low, sad voice.

Thierry closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Thea, Eric."

Eric bowed his head, apologetically.

"Sir, maybe we should try clubs...our clubs, here in Vegas." Thea suggested slowly.

Thierry's head snapped up, "Why?" he asked, putting force into the queston.

She shrugged, "She might have a friend in the Night World...someone who might accidently expose her..." she replied back.

He raised his eyebrows, questioningly, "Did you see this, Thea? Do you have a feeling?"

She nodded, "Yes, I've felt it. I feel it."

Thierry sat back in his chair. He nodded, thinking.

"I've been able to feel her, too." Thierry answered. "Of course, I've always felt her before, but this is different. Even when I'm not trying, I can feel her. Like, she's reaching out for me." he finished, thoughfully.

Thea had a look of confusion as she listened.

 _What could this mean_? she thought.

"Sir, I think we might have a lead on her. I'm not entirely sure," she said quickly as Thierry started to speak,"But, James and Poppy were checking out clubs, ours, and well they found this." Thea finished, holding up a flyer.

He took it and studied it a moment.

"Thea, I'm not seeing anything, but a clearly attractive girl.." he started.

"Well, the guy at the club said she has a birthmark on her right cheek." Thea answered, "A dull pinkish mark, like a stain."

Thierry looked up at her then back at the flyer.

"Poppy said this girl just showed up eight weeks ago." Thea said, slowly, trying to make a point.

Thierry felt the warmth drain from him.

 _Could it be_...

He nodded, "It wouldn't hurt to check her out."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Get up!" Sara yelled towards Lowell, excitement in her voice.

Lowell groaned, "Why?"

She came to his doorway, hands on her hips, staring at him in disbelief.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Ever since she sold her parent's house, she felt closure..and ease. She had laid her parent's to rest back home in Texas, returning to her home state only for their funeral. Then, she took care of their estate, selling the house and depositing the money in her account. She couldn't bring herself to go back and step foot in the house, it was too painful. She couldn't face those memories.

She even made a decision, despite Lowell's parents pleas: she was going to return to Las Vegas. She needed a fresh start and a new life. They told her should she need anything or if she wanted to return home, they would be there to help. She thanked them, loving them for being open-minded adults. They even gave Lowell money and urged him to stay with her, and help her. Sara was grateful that her friend would be by her side. Then, they left, returning to Nevada.

She'd been out of the hospital eight weeks, and she was starting to feel at peace. She was picking up the pieces of her haulted life. She had graduated from high school in May, it was August now, and she was facing decisions for her future.

Graduation.

That was the point of her's and Lowell's family's vacations. They were celebratingt their children's graduation, which was even more special by the fact that Sara graduated a year early, and with honors, and was valedictorian. Though she wasn't quite eighteen yet, she had expressed her strong desire to be on her own and find herself. 

She was mature beyond her years, which was the only reason Lowell's parents, as Sara's guardians, allowed her to move and live on her own. That, and the fact that Lowell, who was eighteen, was going with her. She just needed to be, and to find herself. She felt lost, nothing else. Except for one gnawing feeling, the 'longing' feeling. The one thing she couldn't get rid of. 

_There's always a price to pay_ , she thought.

When they returned to Las Vegas, they were able to find a two bedroom apartment, which she and Lowell split the bills to pay for.

She and Lowell found jobs as entertainment for a club that Lowell found. She was sometimes afraid to ask exactly what kind of club they worked. But, he was her most trusted friend and all the family she had left. She would just have to trust him.

They'd met the guy, Hugh Davis, who ran it and he seemed great.

So, she relaxed and let her fears go.

She also attended part-time as a photography student. Those were her passions: art and music. Though she hid her musical talent from most others who didn't know her. She could have went pro, but was torn by desire to be a famous photographer also. She loved taking pictures and capturing the most precious moments that most others missed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Now, they were supposed to be getting ready for a big gig that night, when Sara yelled at him. Lowell lifted his head, and peeked at her through squinted eyes.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Lowell answered back, "It's too damn early!"

She glanced at him,"See, that's why you should go to bed early. Don't you remember what tonight is?" she questioned, instantly suspicious.

"Saturday?" he answered, wearily.

She entered his room and slapped her hand on his nightstand, "The benefit, the charity auction!" she answered back.

Lowell had jumped at the noise she made, but groaned and buried his head back in the pillow, as he remembered.

"That's tonight?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Come on, Lowell!" she said, pushing his shoulder.

"Alright, alright." he groaned, giving in.

"Hey," she cried out, spinning around to leave, "You got us into this. As always, it's my job to get us out."

She headed towards the doorway, and turned back to him.

"You know, you're the one that said this club was safe." she threw at him.

"And, it is." he answered, knowingly.

"Yeah, well, you're too busy hitting on girls, to notice that this small group has showed up three nights in a row." she replied.

"What group?" he asked, alarmed.

"A guy with brown hair, grey eyes. A girl with red hair, green eyes. A guy with sandy-colored hair, grey eyes. And, a blonde with grey eyes." she said, counting of her fingers.

Lowell frowned, then shook it off.

"You're just paranoid. What, you think nobody new is supposed to show up?"

Sara thought, then shrugged.

It wasn't that they were new, that bothered her. It was the fact that they watched her intently and asked questions about her. She knew because Raul told her.

But, when she mentioned it to Hugh, he shrugged it off as curiosity. And, he seemed to know them, so she didn't complain too much.

"The Night World isn't as bad as I first thought. And, some of their clubs actually appreciate any business as long as no one figures out their secret." Lowell was saying, his voice a bit uneasy.

"Same old Lowell. Trying to fit in where you don't belong." Sara joked, lightening the conversation, though she was still worried.

"You don't know everything about me, my pretty." he laughed, cackling like the wicked witch from The Wizard of OZ.

But, she did. She knew the one thing that no one, but his parents, knew. The one thing that could cost her her newfound life, and his, if they found out she knew. And, possibly his parent's life, since his mother was human and his father was also a werewolf. It's against the laws in their world, the Night World

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are split into mini-titles for a specific occurrence of events, in case anyone is wondering. The words, sentences and phrases in italics are thoughts, albeit personal or shared thoughts. I own nothing of the Night World, it solely belongs to L. J. Smith, with the exceptions of the O.C.'s Sara Casteel and Lowell Weblos.


End file.
